<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not The Same by killme69420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964175">Not The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420'>killme69420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Depressed OC, Depression, Eating Disorders, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, TechnoBlade, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t been the same. Ever since Tommy got exiled. She hadn’t seen him. He knew she was sad. Tubbo felt terrible. Phil knew about her past, only in bits but he still knew. Enough to know he needed to talk to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philza x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!! Just a beginning chapter with warnings;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please don’t read if you are triggered by the following </p>
<p>Self harm<br/>Graphic depictions of gore<br/>Eating disorders <br/>Smoking<br/>Depression <br/>Suicide <br/>Mental illness </p>
<p>Proceed with caution</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are You Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade starts to see the changes Fawn (my Oc) has been going threw since Tommy got exiled and he hates it. He partially blames Tubbo for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like the new chapter and I’m not responsible if you guys are triggered by this chapter I already put the warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fawn sucked in air as her fingers glided along her back. Her rough padded fingers felt the deep rigged scars that indented her back. A slight light was glimmering threw the window of her house. <br/><br/></p><p>Gold specs of sunlight danced around her room, leaving no surface untouched. Fawn stood up her dark maroon bed creaking slightly with the change of weight. She walked over to the armor stand. It stood alone in the dark corner of her room. <br/><br/></p><p>Her fingers traced the shiny netherite. She heaved it over her shoulders hmphing as it set heavy on her shoulders. <br/><br/></p><p>Fawn was a fairly tall girl for her age. She was a little bit taller than Tommy, around Wilburs height. She was built in most areas and had some decent muscle. She had long ginger hair she prided herself on. Her and Technoblade had been trying to see who could grow theirs out faster. Her face was an almond shape littered with scars. One dragged from her mid neck across her left eye, which she couldn’t see out of. Her other eye was a deep blue with grey and gold accents. <br/><br/></p><p>She sighed looking outside she could faintly see the prime path and Sapnap walking along it. He seemed to be looking for someone. <br/><br/></p><p>She grabbed her heavy sword swinging it over her back into her satchel. As soon as she walked outside she heard Bad yelling. “Hey Fawn!” He yelled out. She turned around seeing the black and red man from afar. He was of course with Skeppy. She smiled a little. <br/><br/></p><p>She sprinted over to him. “Sup?” She asked her deep voice shining threw. “Have you seen Tubbo?” He asked. <br/><br/></p><p>She frowned. “No.” She said her voice lowering a bit. Bad looked nervous now seeing her visual upset. “Well if you see him tell him I need to talk to him.” He said turning around. </p><p>She nodded and turned around heading back to go to get what she needed. She slightly tilted her head seeing a blond haired figure in the distance behind a tree. It was Phil. Was he really watching her? She shook her head. “Probably seeing things” she told herself. She walked over to a small tree in the ground. It’s soil was uneven and the tree had carvings in it. She smiled her fingers tracing the indents in the tree. She looked back down at the uneven soil near the base of the tree. She shuffled threw her inventory finding a shovel. She began her excavation. She hit a small metal box. She let a huff out she knew what it was. She grabbed it brushing off the spare dirt. She opened the small box looking at its contents. It had a folded piece of paper in it. She sighed and sat down. Opening the small paper baggy inside she pulled out the note. Tommy had wrote it she knew about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Fawn:) I know its tempting but please don’t do it. I love you and hope you never even think about it again. Love Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back down in the box thinking about there agreement. It had all started a year ago.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy looked down at her. Her face was peaceful. A large bandage was wrapped around the side of her face. The rest of her body was bandaged too. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Him and Schlatt agreed to keep it a secret. He said it would be hard for her to walk for a little. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt tears pool at his eyes as he remembered finding her cold body. It was next to a tower the were building. He found the note. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hates it. He hated all of this. His finger glided on her ruff scarred arms. It was all so terrible. Schlatt said she wouldn’t be able to see out of her eye anymore. It made him sad. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would make her promise to never hurt herself again. <br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>She started to feel bad but Tommy wasn’t here anyways there wasn’t any point to stay clean. She opened the bag seeing the tens of blades she had given to him. She sighed stuffing it into her inventory along with the note. <br/><br/></p><p>Phil looked form a distance curiosity and worry filling his head.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>